


Late Night Conversations

by TrissMacGyverJohnson



Series: What if... [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Domestic Life Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Mission Alone, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of Sex, Panic Attacks, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Shower Together, Slightly Cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrissMacGyverJohnson/pseuds/TrissMacGyverJohnson
Summary: Sharing the bed with one of your working partners and best friends can take to surface feelings you didn't know to have.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told by MacGyver's point of view.

“So which side do you choose?”

“Right one” Y/N says walking towards her side of the bed.

“I’m sorry that the only room left is a double.”

“That’s not a problem for me” she answers without stopping typing on her laptop.

“I can sleep on the couch, if for you is a problem to sleep together.”

This is our first mission alone, without Jack, Riley or Bozer. Matty sent us to thwart a weapons traffic that should take place tomorrow morning, when all the staff of this five stars hotel will be distracted by the annual charity auction. It will be a big event, so we will go unnoticed without any problems. Usually it’s up to Matty and Riley to make adjustments about cover-ups and accommodations, but without their help we had to, you know, improvise. Luckily a couple that had booked the room to attend the auction, has renounced at the last moment, so Y/N promptly makes us enter.

“I start to think that you’re the one who got some problems” she says smiling mischievously “Don’t worry, I don’t bite; but if you prefer to sleep on the couch, do as you want. But it doesn’t look so comfortable” she laughs tilting her head in the direction of the couch.

When Matty told me I had to go on mission with Y/N, I was relieved because I feel like she’s the team member that has much in common with me. She has scientific knowledges so I don’t have to worry about translating into common language everything I say. In addition, she has done solo missions in past when she worked for CIA so she can use every kind of weapons and could literally kick my own ass too, if pissed off. I care about Riley, Bozer and Jack as well, but I’ve felt a special bond with Y/N from the first day we met. She’s always been there for me: she makes me laugh, listens to me when I’ve got a problem, and I have to admit, she has this capacity to feel empathy for people. Sometimes I found myself hoping that Nikki was more like her, especially for what concerns understanding me.

“It’s better if you stop overworking. I want you to be at your best tomorrow” I lay on the bed, closing her laptop.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone to kick your boy scout ass”

“I’m not worried about me. There could be the eventuality that tomorrow we will have to split and I won’t be able to cover your back.”

“You know that I’ve been through worst, by myself. I can do it.” she laughs. She thinks to be invincible and never takes seriously the risks for her health.

“I know it, but you do overwork yourself all the time and I would never forgive myself if something bad will happen to you, tomorrow…or any other time”

“Okay. You’ve convinced me” she puts away her laptop ad takes off her glasses. She’s cute when she wears her glasses but she only does it when she’s working at home. Because as I’ve already said, she always works on something. “Then I begin feeling tired” she looks like a little girl, rubbing her eyes.

“I go to put on my pj” Y/N says getting close to her suitcase and then disappearing in the bathroom.

I take off my shirt and change my jeans into a pair of sweatpants. Y/N goes out the bathroom and moves towards the wardrobe to hang up her clothes. She wears a pair of grey shorts, that hug her well shaped butt in the right places, and a coordinate t-shirt that is a little too tight on her breasts not to make my mind wander about the fact that she’s wearing no bra. I don’t even know why am I thinking about these things. She’s my work partner, and it isn’t allowed for us to have relationships with colleagues, then I still have to elaborate the end of my story with Nikki. So why can’t I stop staring at her? The way she lifts herself on her tip toes to reach the upper shelf of the wardrobe, how she bows down to put her shoes in place. Now she’s walking towards the bed and climbs upon it with grace. She covers herself with the sheets and says “Can I turn off the light?”

“Yes”

“Okay, goodnight!” She smiles and lengthens her body and arm to reach the light switch.

I turn my back to her, avoiding to move towards the centre of the bed, and she does the same. I try to empty my mind from all the thoughts about her, the mission, Nikki, my dad…


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams haunt my sleep, I can’t remember about what they were, but I know that they are preventing me from a relaxed, all night long sleep. I can’t find a comfortble position, so I keep turning on myself on my side of the bed, that’s already all warm and sweated. Since y/n is still laid on her side, I move on the cold, centre of the bed.

« Mac, are you awake? » she asks me.

I don’t know if pretending to sleep or not, but maybe talking to her will distract me from this angsty feeling that doesn’t let me breathe regularly.

“ Yes ” I whisper, laying on my back.

“ You can’t sleep? ”

“ Yes ”

“ Nightmares? ” She asks turning herself to face me. She lays on her other side and gets close to me.

“ I can’t remember them, but I still feel the sensation of being haunted in my sleep ”

“ Does it happen regularly? ”

“ Having nightmares? Yes. It’s like I really can’t relax myself and sleep well ”

“ It’s because you’re having a panick attack. I can tell it by the way you breath” she says calmly “ I had it too when I came back from Bahrain ”

« You just need to breath, inspire and expire slowly, and free your mind from anything that could worry you. It seems stupid but it works » while she’s talking she inspires and expire in the way she said.

« Okay, it is working. Can I get close? »

I don’t know how to answer so I just nod.

She lays against my arm and chest and starts caressingmy last.

« When we have to deal with people with panick attack, we always suggest that their loved ones hug them, because the accelered heartbeat and breath will set itself to the pace of the steady person’s ones. I know that in these moments we hate to be touch, at least for it was like that, but this is one of the fastest method to help a person to calm down. Maybe I am not one of your loved ones but I think it is working » she says

I’ve never been so close to her, but I can’t tell that I dislike. The soft touch of her hand on my chest, her calm and confident voice, her good smell makes makes me feel good.

«When did you start having panick attacks? When you were in the Army?” She asks

“I didn’t even know to suffer from panick attacks. I mean it’s happening almost every night from a while and I simply wake up, turn myself and try to fall back asleep »

“Did it never happen when you were with Nikki, or I don’t know someone else...?” she seems uncomfortable talking about this topic, and I am too.

« No, I suppose that is a more recent thing. »

“Do you have any ideas about what could it be the cause? »

« Maybe Murdoc, or my father, or Nikki... »

« Whatever the cause is, it doesn’t matter. I am here now and I will protect you.» she says holding my hand under the sheets « Nothing’s bad will happen to you again, Angus » I entwin my fingers with hers, a spark of excitement running through my body, like when others are the parts to be entwined.

« I should be the one to protect you. And all the team. »

« I know how you feel, you’re that kind of man that brings the weigth of the world all on his shoulders. But you don’t have to feel ashamed of showing you vulnerable at my eyes. Don’t you worry, everything will be okay » she caresses my hair and face sweetly. I feel like a million of feelings and thoughts are running though my body and mind, sending my brain in overdrive. I rub the knuckles of my fingers against her legs’ skin and I can’t avoid to notice that she’s cold and shaken.

« You’re cold. Put this on » I get up to take my shirt and put it on her shoulders.

« Thank you » she says shyly while she slides it on her arms and button it. I put one arm around her waist to keep her close and warm against my body. She lean her head on my shoulder and we stay silent for some minutes. I can feel the heat coming from her soft breasts and stomach against my side.

« Does it happen frequently that you hug people to calm them down? » I want to make her laugh.

« No, usually I don’t sleep with the people I cure » She laughs as I hoped, and I can see her white teeth in darkness of the room.

« And did somebody hug you when you had panic attacks? » I turn myself a bit to lean my forehead against hers, our noses slightly touching. I know that before leaving CIA and joining Phoenix she was engaged.

« No, I...had to do it by myself » she leans more against my forehead, as to search the support she missed at that time.

« I’m sorry...I thought that he...I mean you’ve told me that you were about to getting married » I wonder why I didn’ shut up

« It’s okay. When I came back from the mission in Bahrain I was like...devastated and I... »

« You don’t have to talk about this » I try to reassure her, the last thing I want and that she suffers because of me.

« ...suffered from panick attacks and depression...and I didn’t let anybody to touch me...I-I wanted to sleep alone so it was difficult for people to help me... ”

“ Did he left you for this reason? ” I am shocked by how a man could be so shallow

“ I did left him. He tried to help me but I only went out to go to the vererans support group, but I never went out with him, we hadn’t sex like in months and months, I left my work, I didn’t give a fuck about organizing the wedding so I left him because I couldn’t handle anymore the fact that I was constantly disappointing him. I thought that at least we could have go ahead with our lives » she says

« Do you still love him? » I surprise myself about how much I hope she say “no”.

“ God, no! If I had married him, it would be the biggest mistake of my life. What I felt for him it is nothing compared to what I feel for... ” she stops

“ ...Compared to what you feel...? ”

“ ...Compared to what I feel it should be being in love with someone and wanting to share your life with him ” she looks at me with her beautiful eyes. I can’t see their colours, but I can see the sparkle in them, shining thorugh the darkness.

« I feel in the same way in a certain sense. I thought Nikki would be the right one... ”

“ Talk me about her, if you want ”

I tell everything about her, how we met, what make me fall for her, even talked about some intimate moments whe shared, the things that disappointed me, the way she broke my heart, and how I feel that I don’t need her anymore in my life. I don’t even know why I spoke about the girl I used to love, with the girl I’m figuring out to love right now. Maybe because she showed vulnerable to me about her ex-fiancè, their problems, her pain and loneliness her pain, or maybe because i just want that she knows everything about me and my past, to finally turn the page. Anyways talking to Y/N is one of the most natural thing I’ve ever done, it feels like breathing.

We keep talking for what seem hours and hours, about important questions but also about random silly things that make us laugh.

“ Mac? ”

“ Yeah ”

“ Can you caress my hair? It helps me falling asleep ”

I start to move my fingers between her hair.

“ Your hair smell good, and they’re so soft ” I say without receiving a response.

I hear Y/N breath becoming heavier against my skin, so I close my eyes too.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up early in the morning, even if I slept few hours I feel a lot more relaxated than many other nights. Y/N gets up and sits some minutes on the edge of the bed.

I touch her back “ Morning ” she says smiling, than she stretches her arms and back and rubs her eyes.

“ Morning ”

She gets up and walks towards the door of the bathroom.

“ Where are you going? ”

“ To shower myself?! ” She answers sarcastic.

“ No, you won’t go anywhere. ” I say, getting up and reaching her. I grip her arms, to not let her go. “ It always takes you years to get ready. ” I say laughing while she wriggles.

« What do you do?! Let me go, silly! » I know that she’s playing because if she would, she’d be free from my hold in thr wink of an eye.

“ Okay, you can be the first but I will control that you don’t waste time as usual ” I laugh moving her towards the bathroom.

We enter in the bathroom and I let her go. She turns to myself and says: “Now, you should go”

“No, I’m not going anywhere” I say leaning against the sink.

“ As you want ”

She enters in the shower, and closes the door. Then she starts to take off her top, shorts and panties.

“ Mac, take my clothes ” and she throws them to me from the top of the shower.

She collects her long hair in a bun and turns on the water. She only let me stay because the shower glass is totally blurred, so I can only see her naked shape but nothing more detailed.

She whistles.

“ I didn’t know that you whistle under the shower ”

“Because you’ve never stayed there like a creepy watching me shower!”

I laughs and say “ Hurry up! This is what I meant when I said that it takes you ages to get ready ”

“ Come here and bring me a towel ”

She opens the shower door just to let slide out her head and arm. Y/N gets out wrapped in the towel.

“ Mac, please, can you tie this thing in a decent way? And tight, please. I don’t want that this fell off after I take a step, so that you can see me naked. ” We both laughs.

“ Got it ” I say making a knot so tight that she can barely breath. Some water drops are falling from her hair on her hot and wet skin, then on my fingers maneuvering the towel.

“ Now, go out ” I push her out of the bathroom and close the door.

I take off my pants and boxers and go in the shower. After some minutes, I go out, towel wrapped around my waist...and there I see Y/N that she’s drying her hair in soft waves.

“ How long have you been there? ” I ask, looking her from the mirror.

“ Enough ” she says smirking “ but don’t worry: I wasn’t looking at you ”.

We both take our toothbrush and toothpaste.

“ So why are you smirking in that way? ”

“ Can’t I be just in a good mood...nice ass” she says biting her lips, choking a laugh. She’s now looking up and down at my reflection in the mirror, lingering on my towel “ Not talking about the rest ” she whispers.

“ What have you said? ” I grab her arm while she’s going out the bathroom.

“Nothing” she says watching me in the eyes, blush rising on her cheeks.

“Now, let’s get dressed. We have a mission to accomplish” I say walking out next to her.


End file.
